I'll Prove It
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Sequel to I'll Trade You. It's been a week since Tawni leaked the photo of her and Nico to the press, but when her fans think she is a liar what will she do to prove the picture of the romantic link is real! Long One Shot


**Here it is lovelies! The Sequel to I'll Trade You. I do not own Sonny With A Chance but I do hope you like this story.**

**(Friday at the Studio)**

**It had been over a week since Tawni had leaked the photo out to the press and she could not have been happier. Every magazine Sonny and Chad had been in for the past few weeks now included the picture of Tawni and Nico. **

"**Oh how I love the spotlight," Tawni giggled while holding one of the magazines in her and Sonny's dressing room.**

"**Well I'm glad your happy Tawni, but I don't see why you went through all that trouble just to be in a magazine," Sonny smiled and put a hand on her friends shoulder, "personally, I wish the press wasn't so involved in me and Chad's relationship." **

**Tawni rolled her eyes and regretted telling Sonny about her adventure last week. Even though she was competitive with Sonny, they were still friends, so she told her about the deal making. "Look Monroe, when you're in a magazine, Tawni Hart most definitely has to be in a magazine," Tawni smiled, "besides look how pretty I am." **

"**Whatever Tawni, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," Sonny shrugged and walked over to the door. "What's this," she asked picking up a letter.**

**Tawni looked over and raised an eyebrow, "what you got there?"**

"**I don't know, but it has your name on it," Sonny replied with a confused look on her face. **

"**Let's see," Tawni said standing up and walking over to Sonny. She took the letter in her hand and opened it up. "Tawni, I always knew you were the jealous type, but I didn't know you were a liar too," Tawni read aloud, "Too bad the press will know your little secret soon." When she was done reading the letter she let it fall out of her hands and turned to Sonny. **

**Sonny opened her mouth to speak but Tawni let out a horrible scream. "Well whoever wrote that note gets the word out fast, check out the internet blogs princess," Zora said popping her head out the air vent. **

**Tawni and Sonny looked at each other and then sprinted to their phones. After a few moments Sonny let out an "oh my gosh" and Tawni screamed once more.**

"**Oh my gosh," Tawni cried, "Everyone thinks I'm a fraud!"**

"**You are a fraud," Zora said matter-factly.**

"**Shush Zora," Sonny frowned and waved Zora away. Zora shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into the vent. Sonny held out her arms motioning for Tawni to come forward for a hug as she continued to cry out. **

"**All I wanted was my spotlight Sonny," Tawni yelled and clutched Sonny tight causing Sonny to yelp in pain. **

"**Tawni, no one can steal your spotlight because you're always in it," Sonny said in a strained voice, patting the blonde's back.**

"**What are you talking about," Tawni cried as she continued to squeeze. **

"**Well even though Chad and I were on the cover of magazines, you still always had at least one spread of you on the inside," Sonny explained.**

"**That's true," Tawni replied, beginning to brighten and release her grip on Sonny, "but you had all the romantic Hollywood couple hype."**

"**So, you have the Tawni hype, and you didn't need any fake pictures to get that," Sonny smiled and thanked God for being able to breathe again.**

**Tawni smiled back and gave Sonny a friendly hug instead of an overdramatic hissy fit hug like the previous one. **_**I suppose she is right, I was afraid of loosing something that wasn't even at risk all because I was jealous, **_**Tawni thought, **_**Sonny is a really good person and friend, I should have been happy for her instead. **_

"**Did I really just think that," Tawni whispered to herself.**

"**What was that," Sonny asked confused.**

"**Nothing," Tawni said pulling out of the hug and sitting back on her chair. "But what am I going to do Sonny!"**

"**I don't know," Sonny frowned and started pacing back and forth. **

"**Everyone thinks I'm a liar and all my fans are going to hate me because I was being stupid," Tawni sighed. **_**I just wanted to make sure I hadn't been forgotten, **_**she thought to herself. **

"**I've got it," Sonny stopped in front of Tawni and snapped her fingers.**

"**Oh great, a Sonny plan," Tawni rolled her eyes and began filing her nails.**

"**Hey, what is that suppose to mean," Sonny huffed and put her hands on her hips.**

"**Every time you have a plan, it either backfires or something weird happens," Tawni answered and continued filing her nails. **

"**Fine, hope you enjoy your new press," Sonny said in a singsong voice and began walking towards the door.**

**Tawni sighed and said, "Wait, what do you got?"**

**Sonny smiled and walked back over to her friend. "Everyone thinks you're a liar right?"**

"**Yes, thanks for reminding me," Tawni huffed and threw down her nail file.**

"**All you have to do is prove you're 'telling the truth'," Sonny smiled and used air quotes. **

"**Oh," Tawni nodded her head and smiled.**

"**You have no idea what I'm talking about do you," Sonny smirked.**

"**Not a clue," Tawni smiled and flipped back her straightened hair. **

**Sonny laughed and said, "You just have to convince the press you and Nico are actually dating."**

"**That's a great idea," Tawni smiled, "but how do I do that?"**

"**All you have to do is go out on a 'date' with Nico! With all the photographers that are snooping around Hollywood, pictures of the evidence will be all over the place in no time," Sonny smiled, proud of her excellent plan.**

"**Sonny, you're smarter than you look kid," Tawni stood up and shook Sonny's hand. **

"**Why are we shaking hands," Sonny asked confused.**

"**I don't know it just seemed right," Tawni shrugged her shoulders and left the room to find Nico. **

"**Good luck," Sonny peeped her head out the door and yelled down the hall to her friend, "Who knows, you might even catch butterflies!" **

_**Sonny is pretty smart, **_**Tawni thought to herself as she walked down the hall, **_**all I have to do is go out with Nico so people don't think I'm a fraud.**_

"**Wait," Tawni froze and widened her eyes, "I have to go on a date with Nico."**

_**Well what is wrong with that, **_**Tawni thought.**

"**Nothing, it's just that… we're friends," Tawni said aloud.**

_**Well isn't friendship the start of every type of relationship, **_**Tawni reasoned in her thoughts.**

"**Relationship, what are you talking…I mean thinking about," Tawni said shaking her head.**

_**I don't know, look the point is you need to go out on one teeny date with Nico to put an end to the bad press, **_**Tawni thought.**

"**Okay, but how do I know if he'll be willing to help me," Tawni asked while moving her bracelets along her wrist.**

_**He was willing to help you last week and he was very sweet. He even complemented me on my hair and fashion sense, **_**Tawni remembered.**

"**Yeah, he was pretty amazing last week," Tawni smiled and continued fidgeting with her bracelets.**

"**Who was amazing last week," a voice asked.**

"**Nico silly, who have we just been thinking about," Tawni responded to inner Tawni and threw up her hands. **

"**You've been thinking about me," the voice asked from behind Tawni.**

**I look of realization swept across Tawni's face and she turned to the boy standing behind her. "Umm…yeah…I was," Tawni, answered completely embarrassed.**

"**Well I was thinking about you too," Nico smiled shyly and looked down at the ground.**

"**Really," Tawni smiled and flipped her hair.**

"**Yeah, I wanted to see if you were alright because I was on my laptop and I came across some pretty harsh stuff about you," Nico frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.**

"**I've heard," Tawni stomped her foot, "Some jerk leaked to the press that the picture was a fake and now everyone thinks I am a liar."**

"**Cause you are a liar," Zora said walking past the two teenagers standing in the hall.**

"**Well I didn't want my fans to know," Tawni yelled after the girl and turned back to Nico. She looked at her shoulder and noticed his hand was still there. **_**Well do it now Hart, **_**Tawni thought to herself. "So in order to redeem myself I need you to," Tawni began while still focusing on his hand on her shoulder.**

"**What do you need me to do Tawni," Nico asked with a questioning look.**

**Her eyes moved from his hand, up his arm and into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. **_**Am I seriously at a loss for words again **_**Tawni thought. **

"**Are you okay," Nico raised an eyebrow and asked the girl.**

"**Yeah, sorry," Tawni shook her head and started to try again when Grady ran up to them.**

"**Hey guys, you busy," Grady asked excitedly. **

"**Kind of," Tawni said through clenched teeth.**

"**Okay good, cause now that I and Portlyn are lovers," Grady began.**

"**I thought she ditched you two days ago for a guy with a huge fork," Nico asked.**

"**Exactly," Grady smiled, "Come on!" **

"**Wait, what," Nico yelled as Grady threw him over his shoulder and sped to the cafeteria.**

"**What the heck Grady," Tawni yelled and ran after the boy.**

**When Grady reached the cafeteria, he dropped Nico on the ground and yelled "Voila."**

"**Man are you crazy," Nico stood up and rubbed his back. He looked in the direction that Grady had his arms spread out in front of and saw an enormous spoon that reached from one side of the table to the other. "Whoa," Nico gasped and high-fived his best friend.**

"**I know, Portlyn will take one look at this and come running back into my arms," Grady smiled and patted his friend on the back. "And since me and her will be lovers again, I need you to help me pour pudding out of those pudding cups over there into this spoon."**

"**Are you serious," Nico laughed.**

"**Of course I am," Grady, gasped putting a hand to his heart.**

"**Then sure," Nico laughed and walked over to the pudding cups.**

**Tawni ran into the cafeteria and stormed over to Grady. "What do you think you're doing Grady," she yelled.**

"**Chill Tawni, have a pudding cup," Grady said handing her a small chocolate treat.**

**Tawni took the pudding cup and walked over to Nico who had begun filing the spoon. "Nico, as I was saying, I need your help," Tawni smiled at her friend. **

"**Sure Tawni, what's up," Nico asked as he scooped out the pudding.**

**Tawni opened her mouth to speak when Chad walked into the cafeteria with a megaphone. **

"**Attention commoners," Chad announced on the megaphone, "Tomorrow night, as a celebration of my wonderful relationship with the lovely Sonny Monroe, a select few of you will be invited to an awesome Channytastic party at my place." The cafeteria erupted with excitement as people rushed over to Chad to receive an invitation. **

**Tawni tried to speak again but the noise was too much. As people rushed over to Chad, Tawni was pushed out of the way and was soon separated from Nico. She made her way back to where he was still standing by the large spoon when Sonny pulled her to the side.**

"**How did it go," Sonny asked smiling.**

"**Well," Tawni opened her mouth to answer Sonny when she felt Grady tug her arm.**

"**Tawni, you're a girl, should a wear this shirt when I show Portlyn my new spoon, or this one," Grady asked holding up two colorful button up shirts.**

"**Where did you get those, I thought you were in here the whole time," Tawni asked confused.**

**Before Grady could answer Zora popped in front of Tawni and demanded, "Tawni give me a dollar."**

"**Why," Tawni asked confused. **

"**Tawni," Sonny yelled jumping up and down waiting impatiently for details.**

"**Tawni," Grady yelled shoving the shirts at her.**

"**Tawni," Zora yelled holding out her right palm and pointing at it with her left pointer finger. **

**Tawni screamed in frustration and pushed her way past her costars. She shoved people in the crowd out of her way and stood on an empty table. "Nico, will you go out with me tomorrow night," Tawni screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**The cafeteria went silent and all eyes were on her. Tawni cleared her throat, stepped down off the table, and walked over to a wide-eyed Nico. "Just pick me up at seven," she said calmly and quickly exited the room. **

**Sonny walked over to Nico and pushed his chin up to close his mouth. She giggled and tilted his hand up to stop the flow of chocolate pudding that was absentmindedly pouring into his lap. **

**(Saturday Night)**

**Tawni tapped her fingers on her dresser while she stared at the time on her phone. She sighed and walked over to her mirror and admired her outfit. She was wearing a white, purple and blue flower patterned BB Dakota Cupcake dress with blue pumps. She sighed once more and sat on her bed. **

"**Why am I so nervous," she asked herself aloud. "It's just a date, a fake date, with," Tawni heard the doorbell ring, "Nico." Tawni grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs to open the front door.**

"**Umm…hey Nico," Tawni smiled when she opened the door for the boy.**

"**Hey Tawni," Nico smiled and handed her some flowers.**

"**Thanks Nico," Tawni said taking the flowers and setting them on a small table beside the door, "but you didn't have to buy me flowers since this is a…"**

"**Fake date," Nico finished for her and rubbed the back of his neck. Tawni nodded her head and he said, "I know, Sonny let me in on your plan but I always bring flowers to my fake dates."**

**Tawni laughed and went to get a vase and water to put the flowers in. When she had finished they walked outside to Nico's car. He opened the car door for her and then went to the driver's side to get in. "So how is this going to work," he asked putting on his seat belt.**

"**Well I figured we could go to that Italian restaurant with the patio since the paparazzi loves to hang out there," Tawni informed him and adjusted herself in the seat. **

"**Okay, sounds good," Nico smiled and drove to their destination. **

**When they arrived, they were quickly seated at a patio table and handed menus. The patio was empty except for one couple on the far right. Tawni ordered an Italian vegetable salad and Nico ordered spaghetti. The two sat at the table quietly and sipped on their iced teas. **

"**This isn't awkward," Tawni sighed and picked at her nails. **

"**What do you mean," Nico asked finally making eye contact instead of looking at the table. **

"**This," Tawni exclaimed and waved her arms, "You haven't said more than two words to me and it's been an hour."**

"**Oh, sorry," Nico apologized and tapped his fork on the table. "So…"**

"**So…," Tawni mimicked and shook her head.**

**Nico smiled and handed her a bread stick.**

"**A bread stick," Tawni raised her eyebrow and waved the bread stick. She blew out a breath and chucked the bread stick at Nico.**

"**Oww," he yelled, "what's your deal?"**

"**My deal," Tawni hissed rising up from her chair and grabbing Nico by the collar. She pulled his face close to hers and whispered angrily, "The **_**deal**_** was for you to act like we're on a date and you haven't said anything to me this whole time, now Zac and Vanessa over there are getting all the camera action." She released him, sat back down and crossed her arms.**

"**Well excuse me for being nervous," Nico said angrily, straightened his shirt, and adjusted his sports jacket. "There are barely any photographers here any way; they're all at Chad and Sonny's party."**

"**And what, that's my fault," Tawni rolled her eyes. **_**Wait, did he say he was nervous, **_**Tawni thought. **

**She opened her mouth to ask when Nico said, "Yes, it is your fault."**

"**Well no one asked you to help me," Tawni yelled angrily and waved her arms around. **

"**You asked me to help you," Nico yelled back.**

"**That's only because you were in the picture I leaked to the press," Tawni screamed while standing up.**

"**You were the one having a hissy fit because Sonny has someone and you're bitter! I was just trying to be a good friend," Nico screamed back standing up from the table as well.**

"**Let's not forget who stole Grady's mayonnaise jar! Yeah, you thought I didn't know, but I figured it out when I talked to Sonny after we took that stupid picture," Tawni smirked and crossed her arms. **

"**Shut up Tawni," Nico said in a quieter tone.**

"**That's right, you stole Grady's mayonnaise so you could be in the picture with me," Tawni said pointing an accusing finger at Nico, "Because you're vain."**

"**No crazy, it was obviously because he likes you," Zac interjected. **

**Tawni glared at the young man sitting at the table in the corner and turned back to Nico, but he was gone. Tawni walked from the patio, through the restaurant and to the parking lot. She saw Nico walking and called his name. When he did not turn around, she ran to catch up with him but was cut off by a short man with a camera around his neck. The man began snapping pictures of Tawni and blocking her path.**

"**Get out of my way creep," Tawni yelled as she shielded her eyes from the bright flash. **

"**No way doll, I'm getting all the pictures I can of this," the man holding the camera laughed.**

"**Go away," Tawni, yelled pushing the man to the ground.**

"**Whatever kid, after that confession I'm getting all the pictures I can to validate the moment Tawni Hart confirmed she was a liar," the man said pushing himself up off the ground.**

"**You heard that," Tawni gasped and covered her mouth.**

"**You were screaming ditz," the man rolled his eyes as he took the camera from around his neck and adjusted the lens.**

"**Well, no one will believe you," Tawni huffed, knowing everyone would.**

"**Yeah, no one is going to believe me when I have pictures of you doing this," the man said and mimicked Tawni's angry face, "to your supposed 'love interest'."**

**Tawni swallowed hard and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked down, refusing to show weakness. **

**She looked up to see Nico walk up to the man, grab his camera and say, "What do you mean supposed."**

"**What do you think you're doing kid," the man growled and reached for his camera.**

**Nico held it above his head and tossed it to Tawni. Tawni caught the camera while Nico held the man's arms and spun him in a circle. She took out the memory card and stuffed it in her purse. When Nico released the man's arms, he wobbled around and Tawni tossed the camera to him. Still dizzy, the man failed to catch his camera and it smashed against the pavement. Nico went to stand beside Tawni as they watched the man kick the camera pieces. **

**The man shook his head and cackled. "Do you think I'm an amateur, I've got a spare on me at all times," he grinned and pulled out a small camera from his vest pocket. "It's only got room for one picture kids so let's make it count."**

"**You don't seriously think I'm going to argue with Nico and further ruin my reputation," Tawni said with disbelief. **

"**Of course not, but I have a feeling there is some unresolved conflict between the two of you and I'm going to follow you around even if it takes the rest of the night to get a good picture," the man continued to grin. **

**Nico looked over at Tawni and watched her smile fade away. She looked defeated, and Nico could not stand to have his friend feel this way. **

"**The only picture you are getting tonight is the one confirming our relationship and that Tawni Hart is not a liar," Nico said to the man. **

"**What," Tawni started to say when Nico pulled her into him and kissed her gently on the lips. Like Nico suspected, the man took a picture of the kiss and ran away. Nico pulled away from her and walked towards his car.**

**Tawni touched her fingertips to her lips and watched the boy walk away. She shook her head and ran to catch up with her friend. She grabbed him by the arm and stood in front of him. "What did you do that for," she whispered.**

"**You needed help and tonight was about helping you," Nico shrugged and tried to walk around the girl. **

"**But I thought you were mad at me," Tawni asked softly not letting him pass her.**

"**I am mad at you," Nico huffed and put his hands in his pockets, "but I'm not going to let some scum bag hurt you." **

"**Were you going to leave me when you walked out of the restaurant," Tawni asked and poked him in the chest.**

"**No, I was just going to sit in the car until you came out," Nico laughed, "I wouldn't leave you."**

**Tawni laughed and said, "Thanks Nico, for everything." Nico just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the night sky. "No really, and I'm so sorry for being a jerk to you in the restaurant," she apologized.**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry you were a jerk in the restaurant too," Nico laughed looking down at her and tucking a strain of her hair behind her ear. **

**Tawni's face heated when Nico's hand brushed against her ear and she felt strange inside. "The feeling is butterflies," Tawni whispered as she remembered what Sonny said the day before. **

"**I don't see any butterflies," Nico said looking around the parking lot.**

**Tawni shook her head and asked, "Why did you help me tonight?"**

"**I'm your friend," Nico cleared his throat and rocked on his heels.**

"**Are you vain," she asked looking at him with an expression he could not identify.**

"**Slightly less than you," Nico stopped rocking and laughed.**

"**You didn't take that picture with me to be in magazines did you," Tawni asked still looking him in the eye.**

"**Well," Nico whispered as he began rocking on his heels again.**

"**You could have just asked to be in the picture, you didn't have to donate that jar to Sonny's committee or have me go on a wild goose chase," Tawni said as she poked him in the chest again. "Why didn't you just volunteer yourself to be in the picture from the beginning?"**

"**Because," Nico said softly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.**

"**Why did you say you were nervous in the restaurant," the girl asked throwing her hands up.**

"**Because," Nico said a bit louder than before, taking his other hand out of his pocket and cracking his knuckles. **

"**Why have you been so nice to me lately? Not saying that you were not nice to me before, you have always been great but it seems different now. Why did you complement me so much last week? Why have you been," Tawni asked frantically waving her arms around. **

"**Because Zac is right," Nico yelled throwing up his hands and turning his back to her.**

"**What are you talking about," Tawni furrowed her eyebrows and lifted the palm of her hands. **

**Nico slowly turned back around and took her hands in his. He sighed and said, "Tawni, you don't need to leak photos to the press or worry about being in the spotlight because I can give you all the attention you need."**

**Tawni swallowed hard and nervously made eye contact. **_**I'm not sure what's going on, **_**Tawni thought, **_**but I really, really like it. **_

"**You don't have to worry about being forgotten, because I'll never forget you. You don't have to worry about competing with Sonny, because to me, she will never compare to you. You don't have to worry about anything because I'll always be here to help," Nico said softly as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. **

_**Oh my gosh, **_**Tawni thought, **_**Talk about a tear jerker Nico, that was beautiful. I cant even believe this is actually happening to me, I thought things like this only happen to people like Sonny. How did I get so lucky? **_

**Nico waited for a response but Tawni just stared at him, lost in her thoughts as she savored the moment. He took this as rejection and gently let go of her hands as he said, "I understand," and walked around her towards his car. **

**After he moved past her Tawni was brought back to reality and shook her head. She turned around to the direction Nico was walking and said, "So I'm guessing you like me."**

**Nico froze and slowly smiled, realizing what she meant. He turned around and laughed. He began walking towards her and said, "Yeah, I'm guessing I do."**

"**And are you sure you can give me all the attention I need," Tawni laughed walking towards him, "because, being Tawni Hart, I'm going to need a lot of it." She stood in front of him and smiled. **

"**Don't worry, I can handle it," Nico smiled as he pulled her into a hug. He took in her sweet scent as she squeezed him. "Would you like to continue this fake date at Sonny and Chad's party," he asked as leaned back.**

"**No, I rather go on a real date where there aren't a lot of cameras," Tawni smiled looking up at him, "I don't want the press all up in our relationship." **

**They both laughed hysterically and walked to the car holding hands. Once they got inside the car, Nico turned to Tawni and asked, "So, we are going to stop by the party for a couple of pictures and then go back to your place to shop online?"**

"**It's like you read my mind," Tawni smiled before leaning over and kissing Nico.**

**(The End)**

**That's all lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the story. Now off you go to read and write more fictions!**


End file.
